Just Best Friend
by Eclipse08
Summary: Kau anggap dia sahabatmu hingga sadar jika perasaanmu berubah


Dia adalah sahabatmu, walau dia adalah wanita. Dia seorang partner in crime, sahabat yang berbagi suka dan duka. Jahil dan genius, sama sepertimu. Kau sudah bersamanya sejak kalian kelas lima SD. Sekarang kalian sudah kelas dua SMA. Dan kau melihat ada yang aneh dengannya. Hingga hari itu kau tahu penyebabnya. Dia menyatakan suka padamu.

"A-aku menyukaimu." Katanya sedikit terbata.

Kau mengerjapkan matamu dua kali. "Maaf." Katamu saat itu.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya menatapmu. Menanti lanjutan kata-katamu, tapi kau hanya diam. Jadi, dia yang langsung bertanya. "Kenapa?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menerima pernyataan itu. Kau sahabatku dan aku tidak bisa menganggapmu lebih dari itu." Cahaya dimatanya menghilang seketika. "Aku hanya ingin menjadi sahabatmu selamanya." Katamu dengan pasti. "Tidak lebih dari itu."

Dia menetapmu lama, hingga matanya kembali memiliki binarnya dan ia tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku pegang kata-katamu. Kita akan menjadi sahabat selamanya. Jadi, kau berjanjilah, jangan sampai jatuh cinta padaku. Oke?"

Kau saat itu tak mengerti kata-katanya. Kau hanya mengiyakannya saja dengan pikiran 'Tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya'.

.

.

.

[Just Best Friend]

[Assassination Classroom]

[Yuusei Matsui]

.

.

.

Hari berganti hari, bulan berganti bulan, dan tahun berganti tahun. Kalian berdua tetap menjadi sahabat, kalian lulus SMA dengan nilai tertinggi, kuliah di universitas yang sama walau jurusan berbeda, dan bahkan sekarang, kau dan dia bekerja ditempat yang sama. Dan kalian masih bersahabat.

Jika saja, debaran dijantungmu tidak menjadi cepat saat melihatnya saja. Wajahmu kadang memerah hanya melihat senyumnya. Dan matamu selalu saja mencari sosok sahabatmu itu berada. Kau merasa aneh tapi bahagia akan hal itu.

Apa nama perasaan ini? Kau tak tau, karena pertama kalinya kau merasakannya.

Kau tetap memendam perasaan asing itu hingga kau melihatnya bersama seorang pria tampan, rivalmu dari SMP, sering bersama dengan sahabatmu. Ada perasaan aneh—entah itu kebencian atau kemarahan—saat melihat mereka tertawa bersama.

Kau pernah bertanya pada sahabatmu, apa hubungannya dengan rivalmu itu, tapi sahabatmu hanya tertawa dan dia hanya mengatakan kalau rivalmu itu sekarang adalah partnernya dalam pekerjaan. Dan hatimu terus saja bertanya-tanya, kenapa kau merasa tidak suka?

Dan kemudian, sahabatmu pergi ke London, karena ia dipindah tugaskan kesana. Entah kenapa hatimu merasa tak rela berpisah jauh darinya, dan sahabatmu hanya tertawa saja mendengar keluhanmu karena kalian akan berpisah. Sahabatmu bilang, ia akan sering mengabarimu dan kalau pulang akan membawakanmu oleh-oleh. Kau tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambutnya, seperti biasa.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya kau merasakan rindu. Dada mu sesak, sulit untuk bernapas, dan yang dipikiranmu hanya sahabatmu itu setelah setengah tahun tidak bertemu. Dan akhirnya kau tahu, apa yang selama ini kau rasakan. Kau jatuh cinta padanya. Kau tertegun sesaat dan wajahmu memerah.

Apa itu mungkin? Tanyamu membatin. Tapi kau lebih tau jawabannya. Dan kau mengakui kalau kau jatuh cinta pada sahabatmu. Kau ingin mengakuinya pada sahabatmu, jadi kau berencana untuk pergi ke London dan menemuinya.

Tapi, kenyataan pahit menghampirimu, bahkan sebelum kau memesan tiket untuk pergi ke London. Sahabatmu pulang, tersenyum padamu seperti biasa, memelukmu, mengatakan segala hal menyenangkan di London, dan... memberikan sebuah undangan pernikahan.

Undangan pernikahannya dengan rivalmu.

.

Kau tak tahu harus berekspresi apa saat datang ke pernikahan sahabatmu itu. Dia terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun pengantin putihnya. Mereka pasangan serasi, otakmu mengkhianatimu. Tapi itulah kenyataan.

Kau berharap bisa lebih cepat mengatakan perasaanmu padanya, berharap kalau yang seharusnya sekarang berada disampingnya adalah dirimu, bukan rivalmu. Tapi, sahabatmu terlihat sangat bahagia, begitu juga dengan rivalmu. Dan entah kenapa, kau merasakan kekalahan pahit dihatimu. Kau tidak pernah kalah, tapi kau kalah mendapatkan wanita itu sebagai pendamping hidupmu.

Akhir acara, sahabatmu menghampirimu. Dia tersenyum tulus dan bahagia, dan ia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat dirimu terasa ditampar oleh sesuatu yang disebut dengan penyesalan.

"Terima kasih." Katanya tulus. "Saat itu kau sudah menolakku dan memilih menjadi sahabatku saja selamanya. Karena dirimu, aku mendapatkan kebahagiaan bersamanya. Siapa yang menyangka aku akan menikah dengannya. Dia punya sisi yang tak terduga juga dan karena itulah aku jatuh cinta padanya. Karena itulah, kebahagiaanku sekarang adalah karena dirimu. Aku sangat berterima kasih." Dia melambai kearah suaminya lalu kembali padamu. "Karena itulah, berhentilah jatuh cinta padaku. Karena bagaimanapun, hubungan kita ini hanyalah sebatas sahabat. Iyakan? Nah, sekali lagi terima kasih."

Dan dia pun pergi, menghampiri suaminya, menggandeng tangannya, dan tertawa bersamanya. Sementara kau, hanya terdiam, menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan abstrak.

Entah kenapa kau ingin tertawa, tertawa, dan tertawa, hingga akhirnya menangis dalam diam. Sekarang, dia adalah milik orang lain dan kau tidak berhak untuk mendapatkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

End

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kali aja pada bingung. Kau itu Karma. Dia itu Rio. Rival itu Asano (junior).


End file.
